


Dressing Room

by dilfdinozzo



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Idk dont read this its really bad tbh, Smut, bratty sub, hard dom, porn wihtout plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfdinozzo/pseuds/dilfdinozzo
Summary: You send a text to your best friend by mistake.
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Oc, Seth Meyers/Reader, Seth Meyers/Yn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dressing Room

Wednesdays. Your favorite yet least favorite day of the week. Least favorite because your job is extremely stressful—kinda stressful—I mean you work at SNL. Not like being a firefighter, but still hard work. It's also your favorite, though, because you get to see your best friend, Seth Meyers. He's more than a best friend to you though, at least on your part. You have the biggest crush on him. One that you haven't mustered up the courage to do anything about.

"Hey, Amy!"

"Y/N! Hope you had a good weekend. See you in a few."

You stumbled into your dressing room and collapsed on the couch. The pitch meeting was in about an hour so you had time to think and relax before you had to actually speak to people. (Amy doesn't count. Besides Seth, she's your best friend.)

Seth Meyers. He was perfect in your eyes. His hair, though sometimes stuck up and looked stupid, was soft and gorgeous, you could get lost in his beautiful blue eyes, and sometimes you did. Like the time you guys went out for a candlelit dinner when your date stood you up. He did things like that for you a lot, it was one of your favorite things about him. Besides his eyes. Yeah yeah you already mentioned them but they were perfect. 

Fuck, it was already 4:45 you had just spent the last 45 minutes day dreaming out your best friends. Pathetic. 

You grabbed your stuff and walked down the hall to the giant room filled with about 50 other people. You got along pretty well with the other cast members, but you sat yourself next to Amy and across from Seth. While everyone was getting situated you pulled out your phone to text the guy you were talking to, god this one is way too sexual you clicked off your phone and just sighed. 

Y/N: “I want your hands wrapped around my neck until I can barely breathe.”

You responded quickly and turned over to talk to Amy and Will. You heard a slight gasp from across the table and looked up to Seth looking what you could only describe as flustered Odd. Your phone binged and you checked to see a message from Seth.

Seth: “Jesus Y/N Gonna ask me out for dinner first at least? I assume that was meant for your boy toy of the week, and not me.”

Y/N: Sorry Seth, that was meant for James not you.

Seth; Mmk. Whatever. 

Fuck fuck fuck. No, there was no way this was happening. You looked up and made eye contact with Seth almost immediately. You barely focused for the three hours of the pitch meeting, and right when it ended you ran out the room and grabbed your shit quickly running through the halls to get out as soon as possible without running into Seth, but of course just to your luck you literally ran into him. 

“Oh. Y/n, I uh can't make it to the bar tonight, sorry.” He avoided eye contact with you by looking at the portrait of Alec Baldwin behind your head. 

“Oh? You never cancel at the last minute, is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. Just a date..” Your heart sank to your stomach. 

“Oh, have a good night then Seth.”

A FEW HOURS LATER 

You were snuggled up on your couch, with the TV on watching reruns of season 6 NCIS episodes while waiting for your chinese food to arrive. 

*Buzz* 

You picked up your phone to see a text from James, asking you to come over, you really had nothing better to do, so why not. 

You were getting ready when you heard another buzz. 

Seth: The date went worse than that Taylor Swift joke i made last week. Do you wanna come over and watch a movie? 

Y/N: Sorry, I've got plans with James. Tomorrow maybe?

Seth; Y/n, for real. You're gonna dump him in a few days anyways. 

Y/N: Listen I have no idea what's up with you today, but i'm busy, i'll be over tomorrow.

Your date with James was fine. He wasnt the best at sex but he wasnt the worst. You got home and fell asleep almost right away.

ABOUT A WEEK LATER 

Another Wednesday, another pitch meeting. Seth had barely talked to you since the show on Saturday, and you honestly had no idea why. 

You sat down in your usual spot next to Amy and across from where Seth would normally sit, except he didn't, he stood in the back corner of the room, so he could see your face but you couldn't see his.

It was about halfway through the meeting when you got a text. 

Seth: Are you stupid Y/n, becuase you really act like it sometimes. 

Y/n: What the heck are you talking about?

Seth: Wow, you really are stupid. 

Y/n: I don't have time for this, what do you want?

Seth: You. Y/n I want you. 

You felt as though the wind had been knocked out of your lungs. You looked behind you to try and make eye contact with Seth, this had to be a sick joke. But he turned around talking to Kristen. 

Y/n: Seth if this is your idea of a joke you might need a new job, because it's not funny. 

Seth: I'm not joking. I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier. Especially when I was being a jealous prick about James or whatever his name was, sorry about that by the way. Last week I wanted you to come over so I could make a move. I haven't stopped thinking about wrapping my hands around your neck since last week. 

Oh. My. God.

Y/n: Seth, I have a boyfriend. Plus were coworkers.

Seth: So your telling me just because we work together, you've never thought about me ruining you. 

Fuck. Forget about James. You’ve had a crush on Seth since you started working here, this is your moment. 

Y/n: Maybe, maybe not. Maybe i've thought about you taking me on the wu desk. Once again, maybe not. You're too much of a pussy to do anything about it anyways.

Too far y/n! You have no idea what he's into dont scare him off!.

Seth: Fuck Y/n. Stop teasing me.

Y/n: Yeah, or what? Like I said , you're too much of a pussy to do anything about it. 

Seth: Keep acting like a brat, see where it gets you. 

You looked back at Seth again, this time he made direct eye contact with you, raising his eyebrows, challenging you. You could barely focus for the rest of the meeting, your mind kept wandering. Imagining Seth's hands around your neck…. By the time you regained focus the meeting was over. You looked at Seth, he nodded his head signalling you to follow him to his dressing room. 

The walk there was silent, but it was comfortable because it was Seth. He shut the door behind you, locking it by reaching over you. God he was so tall. 

“You're allowed to sit. I don't bite, I mean unless you want me to.” Leave it to Seth to make something hot into something corny. You sat on the end of the couch, in case he didn't want to sit right next to you. But he did, he sat right next to you, your thighs only an inch apart. He placed his fingers underneath your chin and lifted it up so you were looking into those ocean blue eyes. 

“Y/n.” Your name came out like a growl. “Are you sure you want this?” You were so close now, your thigh was touching his.

“Yes.” You answered almost too quickly. That answer awoke something in Seth. He grabbed your neck pulling you onto his lap. Your breath hitched, trying not to make any noise, but you failed letting out a sharp moan.

“God do you ever shut up.” Seth growled as his lips connected to yours, your tongues fighting for dominance. “Don't make noise. Unless you want me to shut you up, do you want that?” You shook your head. “Good girl i didn't think so.” He traced his fingers down your neck on your chest unbuttoning your shirt. “Is this okay” He whispered.

“Yes” You hissed, “More please i need more.” You moaned and he removed your bra lifting you up onto the counter. He pulled your skirt off revealing your lace thong. 

“Wow, Y/n. Such a slut, and look at that, you're soaking. I barely touched you and your soaking wet. Pathetic.” He growled. 

“S..seth you still have your clothes on.” You pointed out.

“Yeah. You were a brat, so I'm keeping the suit on. Now sit on my thigh.” 

“What, no?”

“Then I guess you won't be getting anything tonight.” You stood up feeling exposed, Seth's eyes burning through your skin. You would never let him know how much this was turning you on. “Don't act like you dont like this.” His hands held your waist straddling his thigh. You lip your lip, and you grinded on his thigh. The friction of the fabric makes the perfect combination of pain and pleasure bring you to your high. Your back against Seth's stomach, your hands grasping onto his legs, his hand around your neck. 

“Good girl, you're such a good little slut for me.” Seth whispered praises in your ear as you came down from your high. 

Seth smiled and looked at you, “Now I know I said you were supposed to ask me out to dinner before I had my hands wrapped around your neck, but is it too late for me to ask you?”


End file.
